


.•*Ameliorate*•.

by Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GIVE LEON A GODDAMN BREAK, Grrrr, Movie: Resident Evil: Vendetta, Post-Resident Evil: Vendetta, dammit, like a grain of salt, like very slight, more angsty tbh, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore/pseuds/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore
Summary: Ameliorate - make (something bad or unsatisfactory) better; cure
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Kudos: 9





	.•*Ameliorate*•.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Vendetta!Leon x F!Reader
> 
> Warning(s): Angst, hints of NSFW content

_Millions of droplets fell from a limitless sky, the wind howled in a low pitch and the flora of your garden swayed in a freeform dance. Crystal clear water, perfect spheres, touched the glass windows, sitting briefly before forming little rivers of their own._

_Beneath the depths of the saddened heavens sat two lovers whom had found serenity in a place they called home through the subtle but relentless years. Their skins brushed along each other’s and their minds, sobbing and adjuring for a change for peace, fluttered in sync with their withered but pervaded hearts as they longed for the love of one another._

_They were children of war, orphaned, and misguided towards confusion and mayhem, lost in the sea of lost souls. Their eyes, once bearing the hope for the saving light to usher them towards a world filled with their own fantasies, now left behind the colors of wonders as they lived through an unstoppable cycle of blood and screams._

_Tainted they were, and they knew they weren’t the ones to be blamed. They didn’t deserve this. The gods knew that, hell, even the devils and demons knew that, but somehow they forced their way in without consent and haunted them in their dreams and in their reality for the rest of their lives._

_**“I’m here, Leon,”** you whispered against his slightly chapped lips, your thumb soothing a small part of his skin as it made contact with a silent tear that broke away from its cage._

_**“I know. I’m here too,”** your lover’s cheeks stretched out into a broken smile before sealing his love and care for you for the billionth time already in the past years you’d been together with a feather’s kiss on a crooked stream that mirrored his own.  
_

_Your only cure and therapy was you and your love for each other, and you would never want to lose grasp on your last hold on nirvana and sanity._

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Did yall like it? I just needed a break from schoolwork so um, yeah. Hope yall liked it!


End file.
